


blue roses

by delicatecrack (sodelicate)



Series: the TRUE free! otp: haru x water [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Other, Roses, Smut, back again with the crack nastiness, water-chan tops this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodelicate/pseuds/delicatecrack
Summary: Lately, Haru has been feeling like Water-chan is unhappy with him. He isn't sure why; he returns home punctually, at the time he promised he’d be back, and makes sure to spend quality time with them every evening, be it making sweet tender love (or rough kinky love, depending on their mood) or simply basking in each other’s presence. He doesn't think he has done anything in particular to upset Water-chan, yet lately they've been acting rather… cold towards him.Water-chan gets jealous, and Haru proves his love to them.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Water
Series: the TRUE free! otp: haru x water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	blue roses

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the crack nonsense. enjoy, ya nasties ;)

Lately, Haru has been feeling like Water-chan is unhappy with him. He isn't sure why; he returns home punctually, at the time he promised he’d be back, and makes sure to spend quality time with them every evening, be it making sweet tender love (or rough kinky sex, depending on their mood) or simply basking in each other’s presence. He doesn't think he has done anything in particular to upset Water-chan, yet lately they've been acting rather… cold towards him.

(Well, it could also be that winter is coming. But he digresses.)

Lost in thought, he wanders back home in a daze. Maybe he should buy some flowers? Water-chan likes it when he buys flowers and scatters the petals on their surface. Plus, the soft texture of the petals does make for some pretty great sex too.

Yes, that's what he should do. Make-up sex is good sex, even if he isn't sure what he’s done wrong.

Carrying a beautiful bouquet of blue roses (goodbye, three thousand yen, you will be missed), Haru enters his apartment and hurries to the bathroom, where Water-chan is waiting for him. He shivers; he can feel its frigid gaze even from the entrance.

“Uh,” he begins, because he’s nothing if not eloquent. Nervously, he holds the bouquet out like a sacrificial lamb to a wrathful goddess hellbent on revenge. “I bought these for you—”

No sooner did the words leave his mouth did an icy rope wrap around his arm. He grunts as he’s yanked forward, crashing right through the glacial surface of the water right into its depths. The cold instantly permeates through him, like Jack Frost had decided to stake a hostile takeover of his body. Haru knows he once said “The cold doesn't bother me anyway” like a certain Disney ice queen, but this temperature is just ridiculous.

“At least let me take my clothes off first,” he points out. Or would that be worse? He doesn't know—the coldness must be getting to his head. “Why’re you so cold?”

 _“Who said I was cold?”_ Water-chan shoots back with a distinct tsundere note in their tone. They take a vaguely humanoid form and plant themselves on top of him, straddling his hips tightly. Haru is starting to get hard, though whether from arousal or the cold he can’t tell.

Haru looks at his hands, which are starting to turn rather pale, and not in the alluring Snow White way but in the ‘I would probably be having hypothermia now if I wasn't who I am’ way. “My body’s feeling a little chilly. And, uh, down there…” He makes a vague gesture with his ‘I would probably be having hypothermia now if I wasn't who I am’-pale hands down at his crotch.

Water-chan snorts. _“Like you don't enjoy it.”_

Haru sighs. Relationship drama is a pain to navigate, but for his one and only beloved, he has to at least try. “Hey, can we talk? After you warm up a little.”

_“… Fine.”_

Gradually, Haru stops feeling like he’s on the receiving end of Elsa’s rage. Actual feeling starts returning to his body, and his head feels distinctly clearer. 

Still, Water-chan is scarily quiet on top of him, even if they’re warmer now. He may not be on the verge of hypothermia anymore, but he still has another issue to address. Well, if there’s anything he learned from high school (certainly not important life skills like how to pay taxes, navigate Tokyo’s train system, or break the ice with your upset partner), it’s that it’s no good to pretend a problem isn't there. It would just build up and build up and build up, until it explodes like a Mentos tossed into a bottle of Coke.

He decides to just cut to the chase. “What's wrong?”

Water-chan stiffens on top of him. _“How could you tell?”_

“You've been cold lately.”

_“Haha, very funny. Didn't take you for a punster.”_

“Don't change the subject,” Haru says sharply. Water-chan’s temperature plummets, and he winces. “Sorry. I just—if there’s something bothering you, I want us to talk about it. Properly.”

Water-chan’s thighs tighten momentarily around him—and aside from their distinctly liquidy quality, they do feel very much like human ones—before relenting. They sigh. _“You're just gonna think I'm being dumb and clingy.”_

“I won't. Promise.”

They fidget on his lap. _“It’s just that… You're an amazing human, you know that? Beautiful, with a quiet ethereal sort of grace. And your swimming is like no other. It’s no wonder that when other bodies of water see you, they can’t help but want you too…”_

“Wait.” Haru blinks. “So you're jealous?”

_“W—well, can you blame me?! Your university pool water made a move on you, didn't she? Her chlorine’s all over you. She was trying to mark you, wasn’t she? She hasn't changed one bit, that tramp, using her disgusting unnatural chemicals to steal other waters’ lovers.”_

It’s at this point that Haru’s single water-infused brain cell decides it needs to take a break from reality and process everything that’s going on. 

One: apparently different bodies of water have gender? He’d always thought of Water-chan as a ‘they’ because he’d presumed water was genderless, and he didn't want to use ‘it’ because it’d be degrading to the one he loves more than anything else.

Two: he had no idea water could… _mark_ people. What is he in, an omegaverse fic? (He unfortunately knows what omegaverse is, thanks to that perverted Kisumi.) Would that make him an alpha? Or an omega? That is a rather disturbing thought.

Three: this really is a different side to Water-chan. The Water-chan he knew was demure and submissive, easygoing and pliant. Huh, so they _do_ have a possessive side. For some reason, that sends a spark of smug triumph through him, and arouses… _something_ inside him.

Haru reaches up to trace the contour of their jaw, his fingers slipping through. “It’s true, the university pool water was trying to hit on me. _But,_ ” he adds hastily when Water-chan’s temperature drops again, “I rejected her. Told her I already had another body of water waiting for me back at home. That's all.”

_“Is… is that true?”_

Haru smiles. “Why would I lie to you? You're the only one I’ll ever want.”

 _“Haru…”_ Water-chan’s head lowers to bury itself against his chest, as if embarrassed. How adorable.

“As assurance, why don't you claim me tonight?”

Their head snaps up, startled. _“What?”_

“I mean—” Haru gestures at their thighs straddling his hips. “We’re already in position.”

_“Y—you want me to be in control?”_

“Yeah. That way, you can claim me for yourself and make sure no other body of water can take me away from you, right?”

Water-chan is nervous—Haru can tell from the slight trembling of their thighs. And he understands, because trying new things scares him too. But…

He sits up and kisses them gently. “I’ll be with you. We’re in this together.”

That’s all the encouragement Water-chan needs. Next thing he knows, his clothes are flung off in a messy soaked heap on the bathroom floor. Water-chan keeps a tight grip on his shoulders as their hips lift right over his. He keeps a steady hold on them, providing balance. It’s a bit of a precarious position to be in, given that Water-chan is in their humanoid form and the space constraints aren't entirely favourable, but they’ve never let that stop them before.

Just as Water-chan is about to sink down on him, he remembers something and quickly tightens his hold on their hips to stop them.

“Hold on, lemme just…” Haru reaches for the abandoned bouquet of flowers, tearing out several petals and scattering it over Water-chan: on their chest, waist, hips, and all around their supple thighs. “Okay, you can go.”

When Water-chan finally lowers themselves onto Haru, he groans at the instant cool tightness around him and the feeling of Water-chan moaning into his neck. The vibrations against his skin make him shiver. So good, _too_ good. Why haven't they done this before? This is _mind-blowing._ The petals add a curious smooth friction between their bodies, making him even more sensitive to each squeeze of Water-chan around him.

Water-chan starts slow, like they're exploring this new position and all it has to offer. He lets them and opts to enjoy the view above him quietly (or, at least, as quietly as he can when their bodies are constantly moving against each other). 

And what a beautiful sight it is to see: Water-chan’s clear lithe body pumping itself up and down, working hard to ride him. The arch of their neck as they sink completely down on to him, the way their mouth hangs open to gasp his name like a prayer to Poseidon, the sight of himself constantly entering their clear body.

He starts to get impatient, so he starts pushing his hips upwards to meet their downward thrust. Together, like a perfect dance of lovers who have attained the highest form of sexual enlightenment, their bodies move in sync and their voices mix in perfect harmony. With the speed they've gained, the petals slip through Water-chan’s body to pile on to Haru’s lap, but that just makes the constant bouncing and grinding of Water-chan’s crystalline hips against his own feel all the more satisfying.

 _“Haru… I'm close…”_ Water-chan moans.

“Don't hold back,” he growls. 

He can tell Water-chan’s stamina is starting to wane, so he takes control. Pressing his lips to their neck, he thrusts roughly, making Water-chan’s body jolt atop him. Over and over again, he keeps going until a broken cry of _“Haru!”_ resounds and fills the bathroom, and Water-chan covers him with themselves.

He follows soon after, making a mess all over the stray blue petals. Drained (metaphorically and literally), he slumps down in the tub and pulls Water-chan along with him.

Haru plants a gentle kiss on the side of their head. “Does that reassure you?”

_“Mmm, yeah. I love you, Haru.”_

“Love you too, Water-chan.”

A peaceful silence settles in the bathroom. Haru lays there with Water-chan, still in their humanoid form, in his arms as they bask in the afterglow. They look so beautiful post-sex, all clear and glistening like liquefied diamonds. Why would he want any other body of water, when Water-chan is more than he could ever ask for? He loves them, with every fiber of his being, and he vows to spend the rest of his life making sure they never have to doubt his love.

_“Oh, Haru, one more thing.”_

“Hmm?”

_“Do you think you could buy more of those blue roses? Sex was quite enjoyable with them involved.”_

Haru agrees with that sentiment, so he acquiesces. Anything for his beloved Water-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this (or absolutely loathed this), please kudos and comment if you'd like to!
> 
> my [tumblr](https://hqissodelicate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
